robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Face Eater
He eats the faces of those he captured. He will capture you. He can already smell you. Arrival ROBLOX is a game of carefree, creative and fun places. There were hundreds of games, all open to everyone. There were the oddball places, the places unfit for kids, the overly annoying and obnoxious games designed to appeal to kids, and the golden bunch that appeals to everyone equally. However, in the crowd of oddballs there was a place called The Eater of Faces. It was a game that was overlooked as an empty baseplate, like most other places with scary names. But when the day came that the place had one single player curious enough to enter it, the baseplate was no longer empty. In it was one player, and the Face Eater. The player saw the Face Eater and walked up to it, observing what seems to be a Robloxian with no face. Soon, the Face Eater had a mouth with torn skin in it, with bits of skin on it's mouth. The player tried to type in the chat, but then realized there was no chatbar. Then the player realized it could barely see anything. Then there was a heartracing realization made. The Face Eater took the players face, which was why he couldn't chat or have good vision. No longer did the Face Eater have a Robloxian form, it now had a realistic human form but ALL WRONG. Fingernails stabbed in its skin, its eyes having 2 pupils, it's spine massive and protruding out its back, it was horrid. Then it vanished. And then the player heard groaning. But it wasn't from the game. It came from the behind the player in their room. 8:30 AM, July 8th 2014 Face Eater was on the front page of the Games tab, to Johnny. Johnny was a curious boy who enjoyed being a detective and exploring mysteries, debunking myths and finding truths. Face Eater knew this so, and directly modified Johnny's account to always show The Eater of Faces as the most popular game, regardless if it was the most popular or not. Johnny saw this as a new chance to find a new mystery, to talk to his friends about. Oh poor Johnny, didn't he realize the whispering sounds he heard while in the game didn't actually come from the game? Johnny, confused by the whispering and the strange Robloxian in the distance, decided to turn his volume to 0 then leave the game. However, he didn't leave the game after muting the game. Not because he didn't want to, but because ''FACE EATER didn't want him to. ''Johnny was starting to get scared from not being able to leave, but now something else worried him. The Robloxian in the distance, wasn't a Robloxian. It was something he couldn't begin to describe, with his own 10 year old eyes. It walked with a limp, towards his character. Then, everything went black at the same time the whispering stopped. His chatbar vanished, and a deathly silence engulfed him, the game and his room. Then he heard groaning. He checked his volume bar. Zero. Then, little Johnny was never seen again. 10:30 AM, July 8th 2014 Noah heard something calling his name from outside, mainly around his neighbors house where he heard a loud scream and growl some time before. Noah was afraid of this, as he had always been superstitious and aware. He decided to play Roblox to take his mind off of the unsettling activity at his neighbors house. Hoping his neighbor was awake to play Roblox as well, and his hope paid off. His neighbor was online, and playing a scary game to add! Noah had mixed feelings, debating whether he should join his friend to comfort himself or stay away from the game to prevent any further disturbing events. He decided to join his friend out of pity for him possibly being scared, and his computer screen shattered. Showered with glass and sprinkled in little blood drops, Noah ran to his bed. Noah wondered why he had blood on him, as he had no cuts from his computer shattering. Then he saw '''something. '''It was a horrible impression of a human, with all body parts twisted, and shifted into places no normal person would ever have them be. It stood out his window, with a smile that was breaking its own jaw. How was it standing out his window if his room was on the 2nd floor of the house. It's face started snapping, tendons ripping out of its mouth and a tongue sticking out from its eye, stabbing through its closed left eyelid. Its mouth opened wider than Noah ever thought he would see, then it became a blur as it moved away from the window at speeds impossible to be human. After a few seconds, its deformed fist burst through the window like it was nothing, sending glass everywhere. After realizing it couldn't fit through, it smashed the wall. Noah had enough and ran to his parents room. His parents, it had somehow went over to their parents bedroom window. grabbed them with a third arm of extreme length and deformation, and ripped off their faces. They were still screaming, but in a way he never thought was normal. But then how could they scream if it just punched their faces even further down their skull? It'd be impossible. Then Noah realized his sister was still in her room, asleep! Then '''it '''smashed through his bedrooms wall, rampaging through the house looking for him. He grabbed his sister, then ran downstairs into the kitchen and hid in the food cabinet. Noah looked at his sister and almost screamed, '''it '''already ate her sisters face. He dropped his sister in regret but disgust at the same time, then ran outside. He saw the creature look outside from his parents smashed window, then start bashing the walls in order to break out of the house to chase him. Noah was grabbed and thrown into the sky, farther than he ever knew he could be in the sky. It then jumped and bit his torso in half, then grabbed his arm and ripped it off. Then Noah woke up. He heard whispering, and went on his computer to check if the dream just told his future. His friend was online, and playing a game called "The Eater of Faces"... Category:Entities